


Bunny

by dontbevain



Category: Adam - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heu, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No Beta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spacedogs, Squirting, TW cocklet, TW pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain
Summary: Nigel had no idea what time it was or even the day. His eyes opened to the most beautiful sight straddling his body, Adam, pale skin flushed from his heat and exertion.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montreal/gifts).



> Secret Santa fic for Yves! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *My a/b/o characters are intersex/mixed gender. I don't focus too much on the description of genitalia but I use the words pussy and cocklet.

Nigel had no idea what time it was or even the day. His eyes opened to the most beautiful sight straddling his body, Adam, pale skin flushed from his heat and exertion. His limbs are barely responding to his thoughts as he moved with the body on top of his. Nigel panted as he fucks his hips up into the soft body above, eyes fixated on the little bouncing chest in front of him. His hands clumsily make their way up to pinch and pull on Adam’s swollen nipples. A strangled moan escaped from his throat as his knot is clenched deliciously inside the wet, hot hole belonging to the angel riding him.

“Nigel!” Adam whined, his hips move faster, attempting to chase his climax. One hand is gripped in Nigel’s chest hair as the other stroked his little cocklet faster, ready to burst. The lewd sound of his cock sliding in and out of Adam’s slick hole fills the room, along with their grunts and moans. 

“Fuck- goddamn, Bunny!” He gasped out, feeling his knot throb under pressure. This only excited Adam more as Nigel pounded his cock into the slick pussy, clenching tighter and tighter around his knot.

“Knot! Give me your knot!” Nigel’s body can’t help but respond to his bunny’s demands. He tightly gripped Adam’s hips to still his frantic motions. A snarl ripped from his throat as his orgasm ripped through his body. His knot swelled, heavy balls tightening and pumping come into that hot pussy. His inflated knot triggered his mate's orgasm, pussy clenching in long hard intervals. 

They both cried out in ecstasy, bodies trembling at the force of their shared climax. Nigel felt his knot getting milked every time Adam clenched. His fingers tightened, leaving bruises on his pale skin. Adam slowly rotated his hips in a dirty grind, clearly enjoying the knot pressing against his o-spot. Nigel placed a large hand around Adam’s stiff cocklet, easily pulling another orgasm from his insatiable bunny. 

Adam shuddered through his second climax before finally collapsing on top of Nigel’s chest. He whimpered softly, head tucked under Nigel’s scruffy chin. A contented growl rumbled in his chest as his Star snuggled closer, purring in response. Adam pulled Nigel’s hand up to his lips and started to lick his fingers clean. Nigel brushed back the sweaty curls falling into Adam’s face with his other hand and gently guided him into a slow, messy kiss, unable to resist sharing the taste of Adam’s come. 

Sated for the moment, they lay breathless in their shared nest, basking in the afterglow. Nigel took this rare moment of inactivity to pull out snacks for them to eat. It wasn’t always easy to prepare food for his Star Bunny to eat during heat. Adam didn’t like cold mac n’ cheese, and it was nearly impossible to leave their heat nest to warm up food. There were some trial and error, but Nigel figured out what Adam was willing to eat. He appealed to his omega’s craving for sweets during his heat. He installed a mini-fridge by their nest, full of fresh fruits and carrot juice for his bunny. 

While Adam nibbled on fruits, Nigel started to massage the silky soft legs straddling him. With his head feeling a little more clear, Nigel remembered that it was nearing the fourth day of heat. It was another reason he tried to keep them both hydrated and fed. He pulled a muscle during one of their heat cycles, so he started a regular stretching and massaging regimen—any excuse to keep his hands on his Star. 

Adam ran his hands all over his body, stimulating himself while Nigel tried to coax him into eating a few more pieces of fruit. When he refuses to eat, more interested in Nigel’s cock, Nigel tempted Adam into eating pieces of melon from his lips. Inevitably, it led to sweet, syrupy kisses that slowly turned dirty and desperate. He trailed his hands along Adam’s body, endlessly fascinated by how soft his skin was. Nigel let his hands wander, feeling the dips and curves of Adam’s body. The tips of his fingers roughly swiped across Adam’s nipples, causing him to jerk and squeeze his knot. 

“Oh!” His little Star gasped. Adam was a bit self-conscious about his chest. He thought that his nipples were too big, easily aroused and visible through his shirts. Nigel, on the other hand, absolutely loves to play with them. He spent a lot of time sucking, nipping, pinching, and pulling on those nipples. His bunny shivered under his attention, pussy throbbing around his deflating knot. 

Eventually, Nigel replaced his fingers with his mouth. The flesh beneath his tongue was puffy from constantly playing with them. He lightly sucked on the puckered flesh, flicking his tongue on the tip. Every time Nigel sucked Adam’s nipples, his hole rippled around his knot. Nigel snarled at the sensation, paying more attention to Adam’s sore nipples. Soon, Adam was rocking back and forth on his knot, seeking another orgasm.

“Adam, baby, you’re wearing me thin!”

“Please, Nigel!” Adam sweetly begged Nigel, hips rocking in a weak attempt to stimulate his o-spot with Nigel’s softening knot. “More! I just need-“

“Yea, Bunny. I know what you need.” He grunted as he carefully flipped Adam onto his back and untangled those long legs from around his waist. His cocklet is still hard, flushed a deep pink and leaking precome. Adam wriggled impatiently on his cock, trying to will Nigel into moving. 

“Stop calling me Bunny,” He grumbled discontentedly as Nigel gently pulled out, a gush of come and slick spilling out, messing up the nest. Adam fussed until Nigel cleaned up and maneuvered him out of the wet spot.

“But I love calling you Bunny because you- Oof!” His little Star jabbed him in the ribs. Nigel chuckled at the cute face Adam was making.

“Because you fuck like a bunny!” Nigel laughed harder as he caught the slender foot that was trying to kick him. “And I’m the big, bad wolf, here to eat you- out.”

Nigel spread his Star’s legs and slid down to rest between them. Adam propped his legs up around Nigel’s head, reaching down to slide his fingers past his cocklet to his puffy lips. Nigel watched hungrily as Adam dipped his fingers into his hole. Slick and come coated his fingers, dripping down his hand as he pulled them out to swipe them across Nigel’s mouth.

Adam giggled as Nigel growled playfully, nipping and sucking at the soaked fingers. When he licked them clean, he went straight for the source and dipped his head to start cleaning the mess between Adam’s thighs. Adam gasped at the sensation of Nigel’s scruffy chin sliding against the sensitive skin between his milky white thighs. He rarely has the time to shave during their heat cycles, and he delights over the way Adam’s skin flushes pink from beard burn.

Nigel was having the time of his life. His favourite hobby is right between those legs, though his Bunny tells him that eating pussy and sucking dick isn’t a hobby. He slides two thick digits inside to pull out their mixed essence and rubs the mess over Adam’s pussy and cocklet. Taking Adam’s cocklet back into his mouth, he began thrusting three fingers inside. Excess come and slick squelched between his fingers, creating a delicious mess that Nigel enthusiastically cleaned up. 

His fingers grazed Adam’s o-spot lightly as he fucked his hole with steady pressure. Nigel could feel Adam nearing another orgasm and increased the pace of his sucking and finger fucking. Adam’s cries and moans began to increase in volume. As soon as Nigel reached up with his other hand to pinch Adam’s nipples, he felt Adam’s hole start to clench rhythmically around his fingers. He felt something change when he slid in a fourth finger. Adam was pulling on his hair, and he growled around his cocklet at the painful sensation.

He started to pull back, and that’s when it hit him. Adam’s body started to shake, and his thighs tightened around Nigel’s shoulders, trapping him. Nigel stared down, wholly fascinated at the phenomenon hitting his face. His Star Bunny was squirting! Fuck, if he wasn’t about to pop a knot right then and there. Absolutely delighted by the turn of events, he ducked his head back down to keep licking and sucking. Adam continued to gush every time Nigel growled into the sensitive skin of his pussy. 

“Nigel, Nigel, Nigel!” He barely heard his Starlight chanting his name. Eventually, he felt Adam pushing his head back, and he reluctantly pulled away. Nigel looked up, grinning, face shiny with come and squirt. His Bunny was gasping for breath, shaking from his orgasm, looking dazed. Nigel’s knot throbbed at the debauched sight. Their nest was soaked. 

“Think I can make you squirt again, Bunny?” His face turned sly as he rearranged himself to kneel between Adam’s legs. Adam whimpered softly, still dazed and confused. Nigel didn’t give him time to answer before rubbing his cock through the mess, slicking his dripping cock with Adam’s spend. He pushed back Adam’s legs to rest in the crook of his arms and slid his cock inside to the knot.

Adam’s hole automatically clenched and squeezed, looking for a knot that wasn’t there, but Nigel was going to give it to him. Adam lay docilely, still shaking, and fucked out as Nigel started a punishing rhythm. Nigel stared down in wonder at the Star who thought he was worth being a part of his life. Before Adam, he was just a shifty, ill-tempered Alpha, conning rich assholes out of their trust funds. Nigel was a selfish dick, but now, he would give Adam anything he wanted, and right now, Adam was moaning for his knot.

“You’re so fucking wet inside, Star.” Nigel moaned out. His plump knot pumping in and out caused Adam to jerk and clench from sensitivity. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“So good. Feels s’good,” Adam slurred out. Nigel bent over Adam’s body, caging him in between his arms. The leverage angled his growing knot to press against Adam’s o-spot. He bet that Beth’s knot never felt this good, and he snarled at the thought of her giving his Bunny pleasure. Adam lay oblivious to Nige’s internal jealousy fueling his need to fuck all memories of other alphas from Adam’s mind. 

“Comon’ Bunny. One more, one more time.” He panted heavily, hips thrusting faster and faster. Nigel encouraged Adam to stroke himself as he pounded away. Nigel was sure they would get a noise complaint from the neighbours, but he could care less. His Bunny was begging for his knot, and he wasn’t about to give up without making him squirt one more time. Nigel bent down to bite Adam’s nipples.

“Nigel!” Adam screamed and bit down on his mate’s neck. Nigel grunted at the pleasure-pain coursing through his body. He felt pressure squeezing down around his knot, followed by the hot gush of slick and Adam squirting again. Squirt sprayed out every time he pulled out, wetting his thighs. His hips stuttered as his orgasm swelled up and locked inside his mate. They both sobbed at the overstimulation and pleasure. Nigel’s body felt out of his control. He couldn’t stop thrusting, and Adam couldn’t stop squeezing his knot. Every time Adam squeezed, his cock spurt out more come inside, triggering Adam to clench down again.

Once again, Nigel had no idea what time it was. The next time he opened his eyes, he was still tied to his Bunny, moaning softly. Adam lay limply beneath him, finally looking worn out. He had a blissed-out expression on his face, one that Nigel mirrored.

“Nigel?” His little Star asked softly. Nigel grunted a reply. “I’m in the wet spot.”

Nigel struggled to command his body to move, and together, they flipped over to a dry spot in their nest. Nigel pulled a thin blanket over their naked forms as Adam drifted off to sleep, and he followed after him.


End file.
